stormchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prowesse
History Prowesse grew up as the niece to the King and father of Prince Nomad in the Kingdom in the Ring of Fire. As a child people were well aware of her cruelty and many seemed to rejoice that she would never claim the crown. But opportunity knocked when the kingdom's heir left the kingdom, when he finally gave in to his wanderlust. In the years of Prince Nomad's absence she pulled her resources together. Prowesse secretly removed any player that posed a threat to her rule. After the assassinations of Prince Nomad's brothers, Prowesse became an heir to the throne, second only to Prince Nomad itself. 'The Return of the Red Prince' When the King got sick there was a mental call toward Prince Nomad to return home, so he could claim his rightful place as king of the Ring of Fire. Prowesse knew this and had one of her own guards pose as one of the King's, leading Nomad and his friends Storm and Ember to her dungeons. It was there and then she could have finshed of the final threat to the crown, but decided to keep them alive as leverage in case something went wrong on her coronation. This however became her undoing when the escaped Ember (now Prince Nomad herself thanks to the Sign of the Pearl) prevented her coronation. As long as the sign was active Ember could even been crowned as Nomad himself. Furious Prowesse challenged Ember to a duel the Dance of Death on the Drum of the Gods: A battle above a volcano where the two combatants dance above a giant trampoline. Prowesse was expecting an easy win as the non-native Ember could only learn the basics of the dance within a few hours. As the citizens below could hear every move of the two thanks to their inborn abilities, it became clear that Nomad was slowly winning. But Prowesse knew that the people could only hear what was happening on the trampoline. She gave orders and a arrow hit Ember in her left arm. Prowesse started gloat planning to camouflage the arrow wound with a few sword strikes, after her quarry was killed. Even more so when Ember threw her larger blade, killing the assassin. But when Ember cut the Drum Prowesse fell into the volcano. Thinking her dead Ember took the dead soldier of Prowesse with her, showing the sacrilege Prowesse committed to her own people. 'The Guards of the Tracks' Miraculously Prowesse survived the fall in the volcano. This ordeal caused her to be heavily burned and caused her to cover up her whole body. Knowing she would be killed on sight by the city guard now she gathered the few people still loyal her and left the kingdom. She was later stopped in a plot to destroy her former home. Attempting to reroute the water tracks in the Bell of Pandarve and flood it. She was washed away with the tide. Personality Power and Abilities * Strenght Above Average. Prowesse was strong enough to keep half a dozen guards of her and pin them down. * Swordsmanship Above Average. While Prowesse was known for a her swordplay, she wasn't able to best our main heroes in a fair fight. * Dance of Death Lady Prowesse was known throughout the kingdom within the ring of fire as an undefeated duelist in the art of the Dance of Death. This means she was not only the best swordsman throughout the kingdom, but also the best dancer as well. This claim however could be exaggerated as it was discovered she hired an assassin in case she was losing. Equipment Trivia * Eye color change Prowesse started with yellow eyes, like the rest of her race. But at her second appearance she has blue eyes. Quotes References Navigation Category:The Chronicles of Pandarve Category:Female Category:Redman Category:Bald Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Kingdom of the Flaming Circle Category:Blue Eyes